Literatura & Sociología
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Dependiendo de tus gustos, puedes escoger entre los estudiantes de literatura y sociología, pero déjame decirte; los estudiantes de literatura son mucho, mucho mejores. AU. OOC. Two Shots.


**En esta historia no hay intento de plagio, robo o copia de una autoría diferente. Como tampoco infracción de derechos de autor. La trama es original de Littlest Girl, y aunque los personajes no son de su invención** _(Ellos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer)_ **, han sido utilizados con el único fin de entretener.**

* * *

 **« Literatura & Sociología** **»**

 **[Capítulo Uno]**

 **U** na muchacha lee tranquilamente un ejemplar roído y viejo de " _Romeo and Juliet_ " de Shakespeare en el primer día de clases, sentada en una mesa sola a un costado de la concurrida cafetería, mientras la lluvia repiquetea contra el ventanal ubicado tras ella. Su cabello cae sobre su rostro formando una cortina castaña con aroma a fresas que le impide ver más allá de su libro. No nota que alguien camina en su dirección hasta que la mesa se mueve bajo el peso de su _no_ —deseado acompañante, al tiempo que un chico se posiciona frente a ella colocando su mochila sobre la mesa con naturalidad y le sonríe con cariño.

— Hola.

Ella levanta la vista de su lectura y sonríe ampliamente, casi de forma irónica. Cruza sus delicados dedos por sobre la mesa y ladea unos ángulos su rostro para ver mejor a su compañero.

— Lo siento —dice amablemente en tono de disculpa—, pero no salgo con estudiantes de sociología.

Él, lejos de sentirse herido o rechazado, e incluso extrañado, le imita el gesto cruzando sus propios dedos sobre la mesa y le sonríe de medio lado sinceramente divertido.

— Bueno, suerte para ti estoy indeciso.

La muchacha cierra definitivamente el libro apoyándolo sobre la mesa mientras una risotada se le escapa por entre los labios rosados.

— ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Edward?

— Ya sabes —murmura él, mordisqueando una manzana que ha sacado de su bolso—. Extenuantes.

— Son vacaciones, no se supone que te abrumen.

— Dile eso a mi madre que quiere visitar a los miles de familiares que tiene esparcidos por el mundo en ocho semanas.

La gente a su alrededor se ha comenzado a arremolinar riendo fuerte y conversando hacia todas direcciones. Ellos dos aún permanecen sentados apaciblemente uno frente al otro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que quiero tomar sociología? —pregunta de pronto, arrugando el ceño adorablemente.

— Alice tuvo algo que ver.

— Por supuesto, mi _muy reservada_ hermana.

— Pero ella no dijo que estabas indeciso.

— Estuve pensando que quizá tome Literatura. No lo sé aún.

— Tienes toda esta semana para decidirte, no hay prisa.

— ¿Qué vas a tomar tú?

— Creo que Literatura. Biología me tiene harta, y como es el último año, deseo tomar algo que realmente me agrade, no que haga mi hoja académica más apetecible para las universidades.

— ¿Renée lo sabe?

— Le ha dado igual, dice que aunque tome artes me irá bien. Yo lo dudo.

— Probablemente acabes cayendo y desparramando pintura sobre todo el mundo.

— Probablemente —confirma riendo.

Él se pasa una mano por el cabello y lanza con perfecta puntería lo que quedó de la manzana a un tacho de basura junto a él. La muchacha comienza a meter todas sus pertenencias en su mochila y mira su reloj de pulsera.

— Ya debo irme, Edward. Tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor de español sobre mi ensayo.

— ¿Quieres eximir?

— Si. No tengo ánimos este año para toda la clase de reglas que existe en el español.

— En ese caso, ¡Buena suerte!

— Gracias. Te veré más tarde, Alice me invitó a pasar la tarde.

— Bien.

La chica ya se ha perdido tras las puertas blancas batientes cuando él golpea la mesa con el puño y se pasa la mano frustrado por el rostro. Refunfuña entre dientes y una maldición se le escapa cuando, demasiado furioso consigo mismo, el bolso resbala de su hombro y da a parar al suelo, junto a una chica que usa unos tacones demasiado altos y una falda demasiado corta.

— Lo siento —murmura, intentando recoger la mochila con rapidez extendiendo el contacto visual con aquella muchacha lo menos posible.

— No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada —ronronea ella, arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera borracha, en un pobre intento por alargar la mano y tocarle el hombro coquetamente.

Él sonríe falsamente y se marcha, no hay nada que quiera en esa cafetería ahora.

* * *

 **E** s esa hora del día en que no sabes a ciencia cierta si amanece o anochece y ella debería estar en casa de Alice desde hace hora y media. Pero no puede evitar quedarse pegada a su asiento mirando el horizonte en ese bonito lago. Allí todo el resto del mundo parece insignificante e irrelevante. Adora que por aquellos ínfimos minutos en los que el cielo se colorea anaranjado, rosa, púrpura y azul la vida le sonría sólo a ella y no exista a su alrededor nada más que paz y quietud.

Se mira los zapatos bajos y alisa el vestido balanceando los piececitos como cuando era pequeña y enciende el teléfono contrayendo el rostro al ver la cantidad descomunal de llamadas perdidas que tiene. Entonces, pronta a marcar el número de su mejor amiga para advertirla de que arribará en media hora —no había llevado carro y el lago quedaba relativamente cerca de la residencia Cullen—, un sonido fuerte y explosivo la hace dar un brinco.

Otra vez contrae el rostro, pero esta vez, en una amplia y hermosa sonrisa que le calienta el pecho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ver el atardecer —apunta el cielo mientras el chico alto y moreno le besa una mejilla.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve? Te ves demasiado encantadora con ese vestido como para caminar.

— Gracias —ríe—. Alice va a matarme si no llego en diez minutos a su casa.

— Entonces vámonos, dulzura. Ponte el casco.

Ella le hace caso mientras se sienta en la motocicleta, aferrándose con fuerza a la chaqueta negra de cuero que su amigo usa con bastante frecuencia. El viento le azota el rostro y ella ríe encantada como cuando su padre la llevaba al parque de diversiones y se subía al carrusel en su caballito favorito. Spring.

No han pasado más de cinco minutos cuando Jacob apaga el rugido gutural de la motocicleta y la ayuda a bajarse tendiéndole una mano. Ella, primero, se quita el casco colgándolo a un costado y luego toma delicadamente la mano que su amigo le ofrece, para dar un pequeño saltito y caer con ambos pies sobre la tierra.

La puerta principal de la casa se abre justo cuando la muchacha ha extendido una mano para meter tras la oreja de su amigo un cabello que se ha escapado en la carrera. El moreno besa la mejilla de porcelana antes de sonreír cariñosamente y montar la motocicleta perdiéndose en el largo camino hacia La Push.

Aún tiene la sonrisa plasmada en la boca cuando voltea y ve al chico de cabello cobrizo observándola. Su sonrisa se amplía aún más mientras camina hacia él y le besa una mejilla.

— Hola, Eddie —saluda suavemente, sin ninguna nota de burla en su dulce voz—. ¿Está Alice? Debí venir antes pero…

— Está en su cuarto, creo.

Él está apoyado en la barandilla de la entrada y mira el bosque, más su mirada se pierde en pensamientos lejanos. Y, aunque siente la necesidad de preguntar e intentar ayudar a su amigo, él parece tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones que prefiere morder su labio inferior e ingresar en la casa sin decir nada. Ella no es entrometida, y no piensa comenzar a serlo justo ahora.

Sin embargo, va por la mitad de las escaleras cuando siente que la puerta se cierra sin que nadie haya entrado. Sabe que debería salir y preguntarle a Edward qué ocurre, pero sus pies siguen subiendo escalón por escalón con tranquilidad, intentando alejar sus pensamientos a algo menos dañino que el gemelo de Alice. Cuando por fin se detiene y comienza a deshacer el camino que antes recorría para ir por Edward, el leve sonido del motor del Volvo se pierde en la acera.

Frustrada y arrastrando los zapatos, se asoma al cuarto de Alice quien, cabe destacar, no está de buen humor.

* * *

 **E** s lunes, el primer lunes del resto del año escolar —ellos entraron un miércoles—, así que por eso se esmera en intentar dominar la mata de cabello castaño, pero como siempre, sólo consigue meterlo todo en una coleta desarmada. Los tejanos que tienen hoyos en las rodillas combinan con las zapatillas y la camiseta. El pequeño abrigo combina con su bolso.

Se mira en el espejo y sonríe, porque así, tan dulce, femenina y sintiéndose bonita, agradece tener una amiga como Alice y Rosalie. Puede que a ella no le interese mucho ese tema de la ropa, pero tiene que reconocer que desde que ellas dos han metido mano en su armario, ¡hasta se puede decir que tiene curvas!

Como el monovolumen está descompuesto, otra vez, Emmett la lleva. No se sorprende de verlo sentado junto a Charlie comiendo un enorme cerro de panqueques con sirope.

— Hola, Emmett —le saluda besando su nuca mientras él asiente con la boca llena.

Renée le sirve un tazón con leche que se bebe de pie y recoge una tostada de camino a besar a su padre. Su hermano mayor—quien se está tomando un año sabático, salió el año anterior del instituto—al fin ha logrado engullir su desayuno y ha besado la mejilla de Renée antes de despedirse de Charlie con la mano y abrir la puerta para Bella.

Una vez en el instituto, ella se despide de Emmett y salta del Jeep antes de cerrar la puerta y correr hasta donde Alice agita sus brazos.

— Hola, Bells.

— Hey, Allie.

— Oye, ¿A que no sabes lo que oí?

— ¿Qué? —pregunta curiosa, mientras ambas, agarradas del brazo, se internan por los pasillos hacia su clase de Historia universal.

— ¡Ángela y Ben son novios!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo sucedió eso que Áng _no_ nos contó?

— Ayer por la tarde, Edward me dijo.

— ¿Y cómo es que él se enteró primero?

— Fue a casa de Ben por un partido de Basket ayer, y bueno, dice que mientras encestaban en el patio, Ángela fue a casa de Ben por unos apuntes y que lo próximo que supo fue que se estaban besando en la puerta.

Alice rió encantadoramente mientras Bella estiraba sus labios en una sonrisa y se apartaba un poco para que Jasper, que recién venía llegando junto a Edward, pasara uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Alice.

— ¡Amor!

Allie saltó a los brazos de su novio antes de besarlo en a boca y acurrucarse contra él. Bella sonrió contenta mientras abría su casillero y sacaba el libro de Historia para meter el de Literatura que traía en la mano.

— Hola, Bella.

— Hola, Edward. ¿Ya te decidiste?

— Creo que me quedaré con Literatura. De todas formas, Jasper aquí ya tomó el último puesto para sociología.

— Lo siento, amigo —le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente antes de besar a Bella en la mejilla.

— ¿Para qué período lo pedirás?

— Creo que el único disponible es el jueves en la primera hora.

— Yo estoy allí. Podríamos ser compañeros si no te molesta, me ayudarías a no ser compañera de Stanley otro semestre y que mis notas sean deficientes.

— Bueno, seguro. Pero no sé qué tan pesado sea. O qué tan Literario se necesita ser para aprobar el ramo.

Alice, que hasta el momento mantenía su boca cerrada, le pegó un disimulado codazo a su novio que rió graciosamente al ver la cara de Edward.

— No mucho, de hecho no es tan difícil. Pero, si tienes algún problema, podríamos juntarnos en la semana y estudiar si eso quieres.

— Sería asombroso, gracias.

Entonces Isabella cerró su casillero y le sonrió sinceramente a Edward antes de que unos brazos fuertes la rodearan por la cintura y besaran su cuello.

— Eh, Jacob. ¡Me babeaste!

El moreno rió de buena gana sin soltar a su amiga que, sonriendo, se secaba con la manga de la chaqueta el cuello. Edward apretó la correa de su mochila y miró el suelo sintiéndose como un mirón. Bella rodó sobre su eje hasta quedar frente a su amigo.

— Eh, ¿Bella? Yo ya me voy al salón.

— Claro, Allie —sonrió, mirándola—. Ve, luego te alcanzo.

Jasper empujó a Alice por la cintura antes de que hiciera una idiotez, mientras Edward los seguía silenciosamente.

* * *

 **L** a cafetería estaba a rebosar. La mesa de ellos, que aún esperaban a la castaña, enseñaba un menú bastante apetitoso. Alice tenía jugo de manzana, un trozo de tarta y ensalada junto a un pedazo de carne. Jasper masticaba silenciosamente una pera, en su bandeja descansaban las patatas fritas y una hamburguesa. Edward bebía coca-cola mientras la pizza se enfriaba frente a él.

Bella, radiante y feliz, venía brincando.

— ¡Fiesta!

Alice se atragantó con su jugo y Jasper tuvo que sobar su espalda cuando ella, con ojos llorosos, no dejaba de toser. Y es que era la primera vez que Bella se entusiasmaba con algún evento social.

— ¿Qué? —Alice logró tragar y hablar con voz pastosa y estrangulada. Jasper guardó silencio sin saber bien qué hacer al tiempo que Edward intentaba cantar en su mente para mantenerse ajeno a todo aquello.

— ¡Jacob…! ¡Fiesta…! ¡La Push…! ¡Ah! —gritó incoherentemente mientras rebotaba en su asiento junto a Edward, quién a estas alturas gritaba una melodía en su cabeza.

— Bella —pidió Alice tomando la mano de su amiga por sobre la mesa—, tranquilízate que no te estamos siguiendo.

— Habrá una fiesta enorme en La Push este viernes. ¡Jake dice que será la fiesta del siglo! De hecho, sólo puede ir gente que tenga invitación. Será estupendo.

— ¿Desde cuándo a ti te gustan esas cosas? Prácticamente tuve que amarrarte para que fueras a tú propio cumpleaños el año pasado.

— Era diferente, y este verano Jacob me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Alice enarcó una ceja provocando que su amiga se sonrojara de todos los tonos rosa posible. Edward apretó las manos en dos puños en un vago intento por no alargarlas y acariciar las mejillas calientes, o ponerse de pie y golpear a Black.

— Bueno… es algo… largo de contar.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte a que escojas qué ponerte ese día.

— Te lo agradecería, sobre todo si traes a Rosalie también.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca te había escuchado pedirnos ayuda para algo como esto, y no sé si entrar en pánico o llorar de la emoción.

Bella se encogió de hombros y tomando el zumo de manzana de Alice le dio un sorbo.

— Podrías hacer las dos cosas.

Jasper carraspeó débilmente llamando la atención de las chicas. Edward, que luchaba por no ponerse de pie y hacer una escena, suplicó con los ojos a su mejor amigo para que lo sacara de allí.

— No es por molestar chicas, pero creo que Edward y yo hemos tenido demasiado contacto con nuestro lado femenino por un día. Si nos disculpan… —y se puso de pie. El cobrizo prácticamente saltó de su asiento recogiendo sus cosas.

— ¿A dónde van? —quiso saber Bella que agarró instintivamente la manga de la cazadora de Edward.

— Por ahí… —masculló, sin estar totalmente seguro.

— ¡No pueden irse!

— Bella, no nos necesitas para decirte si tus ojos combinan con tu vestido o si los zapatos te hacen lucir gorda. Con Alice y Rose tienes suficiente.

Y, por mucho que trató de su voz fuera amistosa y juguetona, no pudo lograr que una gota de dolor no se escurriera en la frase.

— Pásalo bien en tu cita con Jacob. Adiós.

— Esperen… —murmuró frunciendo efectivamente el ceño mientras los chicos volteaban para observarla—. ¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita?

El cobrizo parpadeó preocupado y miró a Jasper en busca de ayuda. Él negó con la cabeza igual de perdido. Por suerte Alice abrió su mágica boquita y habló.

— Tu cita con Jacob, Bella. ¿De la que nos acabas de contar? ¿La fiesta del siglo?

Entonces la castaña se golpeó suavemente la frente mientras reía divertida y miraba alternadamente a su amiga, y sus dos amigos.

— Yo no voy a salir en una cita con Jacob.

— ¿No? —preguntó Edward sin poder detenerse.

— ¡No! Claro que no. Dios, _sí_ iré a una fiesta este fin de semana a La Push, y _sí_ , Jacob me invitó. Pero no sólo a mí, él me ha dado invitación para seis. ¿Creyeron que me iría a una buena fiesta y no los llevaría a ustedes? Además, Jake ya tiene novia. Me la presentará allí, es la prima de Emily.

Bella les sonrió cariñosamente mientras sacaba seis tickets de su pantalón y los ponía sobre la mesa en forma de abanico. Alice se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su amiga del alma agradeciendo en silencio al cielo que nada fuera como pensó que era. Su pobre hermano… ¡Habría muerto!

Jasper empujó a Edward para que retomara su puesto junto a la castaña mientras él se sentaba con Alice en su regazo. El rubio tomó uno de los rectángulos adornados con colores y besó la mejilla de su novia alabando el tipo de música que allí prometía haber.

Bella apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y su cara sobre la palma de la mano antes de mirar con gesto divertido al chico de cabello cobrizo.

— ¿No se iban "por ahí"?

— _Por ahí_ puede esperar.

— Ustedes, los hombres, a veces son muy pero que muy raros.

— No me hagas empezar a hablar de las mujeres. _Entonces_ no terminaríamos nunca.

— Jo, los hombres siempre…

— ¡No hablen de temas polémicos! —Chilló Alice cubriendo sus oídos—. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que si hablan de política, fútbol o géneros acabarán discutiendo? Sobre todo tú Bella, que eres como una mula.

— ¡Yo no soy terca!

— Si lo eres —murmuró Edward sonriendo.

— ¡No!

Entonces el cobrizo levantó una ceja demostrando su punto y ella se sonrojó frunciendo el ceño y robando el trozo de pizza que él se llevaba a la boca.

— ¡Eh! Eso era mío.

— Ya no más —y la mordió contenta.

— Si son como unos niños pequeños —cuchicheó Alice lo bastante fuerte para que ambos la escucharan.

— No me hagas recordarte cómo eras tú con Jasper antes de comenzar a salir.

Entonces, Alice le sonrió arrogantemente mientras Jasper escondía el rostro en el cuello de su novia para no comenzar a carcajearse de forma llamativa. Pasó un minuto completo en el que ninguno dijo nada antes de que Edward tomara realmente consciencia de lo que había salido de su boca.

— Oh, dios. Yo no… no quise… no era… Ow.

Bella observó entre avergonzada y divertida cómo Edward escondía su rostro sonrojado — ¡sonrojado! — entre sus manos y murmuraba frases que perdían sentido al chocar contra sus dedos.

— No quise decir eso —comenzó nuevamente—. O sea, sí lo quise decir, pero no con _ese_ sentido.

— Hermanito —Alice tomó la mano de su hermano sobre la mesa—, no tienes que explicar nada, todos entendimos perfectamente lo que quisiste decir.

El chico mordió su labio durante un minuto completo antes de pedir disculpas y tomar su mochila tartamudeando que debía acabar un trabajo de Gramática.

— Él es tan encantador cuando se pone así. Te digo, si no fuera mi hermano, ya sería mío.

— Eww, Alice. ¡Eso sería incesto o algo peor!

— Dios, Bella. Siempre tan dramática; por supuesto que no lo veo de esa manera, sería asqueroso. Pero yo sé reconocer a un chico guapo cuando lo veo, incluso si es mi hermano.

— Supongo que eso también aplica a mí —rió Jasper abrazando a su novia.

— Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Es sólo que me tiene algo preocupada que Eddie siga soltero, ¿Sabes? No es porque sea sangre de mi sangre, pero él es dulce y cariñoso, es guapo, inteligente, habla bien, se viste bien, toca piano, ¡Sabe cocinar! ¿Y sigue soltero? ¿Me hace preguntar en qué piensan las mujeres de hoy en día?

Bella intentó mimetizarse con la silla mientras su amiga hablaba, porque ella tampoco podía creer que Edward Cullen siguiera solo. ¡Y no podía parar de pensar en él! Pero le daba pavor perderlo. Bueno, eso era mitad cierto; sí, no quería alejarse de él. Pero lo que más la atemorizaba, lo que hacía que escondiera sus sentimientos en algún lugar apartado, era que le temía al rechazo. ¿Le temía? Dios, le daba taquicardia de sólo pensar que él no la correspondiera. Y es que, seamos realistas, Edward Cullen tiene todo — _todo_ — lo que una fémina podría desear. No podría imaginar un hombre más perfecto en todos los sentidos. Y ella es sólo una chica normal que no hace gran cosa. No es bonita como Rosalie, o encantadora como Alice. ¡Ni siquiera es adorable como Ángela! Ella es sólo Bella; la chica patosa que logra dar con su trasero en el suelo más veces en el día que cualquiera.

— … y estoy deseando que se consiga una castaña. ¿Te he mencionado, _Jasper_ , que Edward las prefiere castañas? Y de ojos chocolates. ¡Oh, que ojalá sea despistada y de dos pies izquierdo! Sería perfecto porque así él tendría una excusa perfecta para estar todo el día pegado a ella. Ya sabes, para cuidarla y eso…

— Alice —gruñó Bella cerrando los ojos y tomando entre sus dedos el tabique de su nariz. Una extraña manía que había adquirido con el tiempo—, no de nuevo con el _tema_. Tu hermano y yo somos sólo amigos. ¿Acaso es muy difícil de entender?

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan cabezotas y te vas a dar cuenta de las cosas? Edward y tú son…

— Nada, Alice. No somos _nada_.

Tomó sus libros de la mesa, su bolso, y se marchó.

* * *

 **C** omo era de esperarse, y para descontento de Alice, Isabella no dejó que su mejor amiga la vistiese para la fiesta de aquel fin de semana —a pesar de que anteriormente había aceptado su ayuda— y sólo permitió que Rosalie se escurriera dentro de casa para maquillarla y asesorarla. Y es que aún estaba enfadada, no por la conversación del día lunes a la ahora de almuerzo, sino porque Alice hizo alusión a _ese_ tema en particular cada hora de cada día, así que no fue sorpresa que Bella estuviese susceptible y gruñona durante la semana.

Por eso tuvo que maldecir en voz baja cuando, mientras Rosalie acababa de rizarle el cabello, el timbre sonó.

— No seas demasiado dura con ella —le aconsejó Rose con una sonrisa—. Sabes que ella sólo está algo obsesionada con que tú y Edward terminen juntos.

— ¿ _Algo_ obsesionada?

La rubia rió y empujó a Isabella fuera de la habitación hacia las escaleras.

Bella suspiró hondamente antes de jalar la puerta hacia su cuerpo y que tres rostros sonrientes la saludaran.

— Hola, chicos.

El primero en entrar y depositar un beso en su mejilla fue Jasper.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —había una pequeña nota de horror en su voz.

— Hola, Alice. También me da gusto verte.

— Sabes que me agrada verte —dijo la pequeña mientras la abrazaba fuerte entre sus pequeños bracitos—. Simplemente tenía la esperanza que no estuvieses lista y así… poder ayudarte.

La castaña se tuvo que sentir un poco mal. ¿Quién no? Imposible no hacerlo si Alice Cullen tiene aquel extraño poder de hacerte sentir culpable —por algo que, de hecho, no hiciste— con sus muy famosas caritas de cachorrito y pucheros adorables. Y cómo es que ella logra hacer sus ojos brillar de lágrimas, es algo que nunca va a poder entender.

— Lo… lo lamento, Allie.

— Está bien, Bella. Estás en tu derecho a estar enfadada conmigo.

— ¿Se van a reconciliar ya, o voy a tener que echar raíces aquí hasta que lo hagan?

Alice se soltó de los brazos de Isabella y volteó para encarar a su hermano y sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

— Eres tan odioso.

— Y tú eres _tan_ encantadora.

Bella oyó cómo Alice refunfuñaba hasta la cocina seguida de Jasper y Rosalie. Edward se acercó un paso y compuso una bella sonrisa ladina. Su favorita.

— Hola, Bella.

— Hola, Edward.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

Él supuso que era una pregunta estúpida puesto que sólo la había visto ayer viernes, pero considerando que Bella había estado irritable y escurridiza, no se podía decir que la había visto completamente. Espiar no contaba.

— Bien. ¿Y tú?

— Muy bien, gracias.

Alice se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para no reír descaradamente de lo muy obvios que Edward e Isabella podían llegar a ser. Y es que, ¿cómo era posible que aún no se dieran realmente cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

— T-te ves hermosa. D-de verdad.

— ¿Acaso puede ser más adorable?

Edward levantó la vista avergonzado hacia su hermana que hablaba como si estuviera orgullosa de él. Sonaba igual a como lo hacía Esme cada vez que él alcanzaba un logro nuevo.

— Alice — se quejó Rosalie mostrando con sus manos lo inoportuna que había sido.

— ¡Lo siento! Es sólo… estabas tartamudeando encantadoramente y me recordó a Jasper cuando… —se explicó a Edward.

— ¡Alice! —la reprendió su hermano.

Entonces la pequeña puso ambas manos sobre sus labios señalando sin palabras que mantendría su boca cerrada, al menos durante diez minutos seguidos. Que, para Alice, sería todo un record.

— Quizá debamos irnos —señaló la castaña intentando escurrirse al salón a buscar su cazadora y así poder esconder sus encendidas mejillas.

El cobrizo fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, pero Rosalie decidió que debía intervenir antes de que Alice abriera su boca para pedirle perdón a su hermano y empeorara aún más las cosas.

— Sí, ustedes deberían marcharse ya. Aún debo esperar a que Emmett vuelva con el Jeep.

— Bien —concordó Jasper con una sonrisa antes de empujar a todos fuera, hacia el Volvo.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer enormemente a la dulce chica que me ayudó con esta historia cuando la escribí hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sin ella, probablemente, nunca la hubiese terminado. Así que cariño, si estás leyendo esto, te lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

* * *

 **Estoy volviendo a publicar todas mis historias originales editadas y corregidas. Así que s** **i tienes alguna petición sobre cuál volver a publicar, házmelo saber.**

 **Si eres nueva(o) leyendo esto, y no conocías sobre mi trabajo, espero que la historia fuese de tu agrado.**

 **Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pasa por mi perfil. Si la respuesta que buscabas no la encontraste ahí, envíame un mensaje por Inbox.** **Todos los mensajes son revisados y respondidos.**

 **Cariños, Littlest Girl.**


End file.
